Dead Rising 2: Case WEST Remnant
by Wombag1786
Summary: We all know the story of the Fortune end outbreak. Chuck Greene and his adopted Daughter blake uncovers the outbreak but he sacrifice himself to save them... or thats what most people think thats what happend. (One-shot elpilogue from Deadrising 2 case west)


**Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here.**

 **Still waiting for someone who has played Deadrising 3 to ask or write the next story. So anyways I'll be honest, that last weekend series... not my finesse (or at least in my opinion) so I made this one-shot in my free time and well more or less it grew overtime into one long ass one-shot,** **but despite that I'm still considering this to be my Magnum opas of the year. The best work for the first year of writing FanFiction. This story follows the events after the last Deadrising crossover I wrote and this is the last dead rising RWBY crossover I'll write, maybe I'll co write or assist anyone if they want to write the third one and needs some help. In any case this is gonna be a long one shot on the Case West DLC and after a few weeks I'll answer any comments about it in brief chapter. So please enjoy.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Deadrising**

 **3rd POV**

 **Willamet Colorado September 22 2006**

Frank West was on his kneels on top of the tank looking outwards into the sea of the undead rapidly grew bigger and bigger. As he pounders what to do he hears his name being called out. He turns to see Issabella Keys laying on top of a overturn car kicking at one of the zombies that is trying to push the car over, but it wasn't her screams the he was hearing rather it was from behind. He turns around some more to see a young girl in a chocolate brown hoodie covered in blood, but what really stuck out was her rabbit ears. As she said his name she pulls an assault rifle from the tanks cockpit and handing it to Frank.

"Heh, clever girl." Frank mutters as he grabs the rifle before spraying the hoard of the undead clearing a small path for him, Velvet, and Isabella to run away.

"Come on guys, we need to go now!" Frank shouts as he sprays at the undead with the machine gun but under his arm while carrying Velvet with his other arm.

"Frank where are we gonna go? We are completely surrounded?!?" Isabella shouts as the two ran through the small opening.

"Shit I don't know! But we ain't gonna die down here, not now not ever!" Frank shouts as he shoots more rounds into the undead hoard.

As they managed to make it ahead of the hoard Frank turns around trying to slow down the hoard with another burst but instead all he heard was the sound of click click. He cursed himself under his breath before tossing the empty assault rifle into hoard before running away again. The two managed to get far away from the hoard but they were still trapped and had very limited options. As Frank try's to calm down a crying Velvet the sound of a helicopter can be heard above as a man with a grenade launcher started to send zombie chunks flying into the air.

"See, told you we can make it!" Frank shouts in excitement but for a moment the world went silent as instead of hearing the cry's of Velvet he instead hears moans. He turns his head to see Velvet's once innocent face was roting and disfigured. Before he could react a Zombified Isabella raced over and munched down on his arm why'll Zombified Velvet sank her teeth into his neck. As he screams in pain in horror the world turns black before he wakes up in a cold sweat... for the second time this week.

 **West's apartment complex in Arizona Phoenix. August 27, 2011**

Frank West woke from his sleep once again. He had been having that recurring dream for a Long time now, and it does not help his already fragile sanity.

"Dad? You having another nightmare again?" A voice came out from the other room.

"Yea, just another bad dream." Frank replies as his watch starts to beep. He then heads into the bathroom looking for his zombrex.

"Shit where did I...?" He asked himself before stopping to see the box of zombrex was on the top shelf. He grabs the box before pulling out the syringe and ejecting himself. As he let's the medicine course through his body he took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. He had let himself go to some extent, he hasn't shaven in a while but what caught him off guard is the now graying hair.

"Heh, you really are an old man." Frank muses to himself before stripping down and walking into the showers.

After thirty minutes he walked out with a tank top and a new pair of boxers hidden underneath a bathrobe. He then grabs a wrapped box before he walked out of his bedroom door to see a young woman sitting at the table. She was a brunette with long hair, wearing a school uniform but most importantly she had two bunnies ears coming out of her head. She then turns around with a piece of toast in her mouth.

"... Morning dad." Velvet replies as she chewed her food.

"Morning sweat cheeks." Frank replies as he kissed the top of her head before walking over to the kitchen and he starts to make himself a cup of coffee. While waiting for the coffee to brew he looked of to the side to see a few photos that caused him to smirk.

One was of the time he and Velvet went to the Grand Canyon for vacation a few years back. The other was her first photo of two celebrities cheating on their wives with each other, the one he was most proud of was of him holding a thirteen year old Velvet in his arms as she smiles holding a recent news article about the Willomet outbreak. That was the day he became international famous but also more importantly, he became the adopted father of Velvet. While looking at the photo he then heard the beeping sound of the coffee machine finished brewing.

"Well, I got to go dad." Velvet said as she grabs ahold of her uniform jacket and satchel before walking to the door. "Love you!"

"Ah, hold on Velvet." Frank said causing Velvet to stop. She turns around to see Frank wall over to the table grabbing ahold of her Beenie.

"Oh right (sigh) sorry about that dad." She said in a sadden tone as she walks over to him to grab the hat she had to wear. As she placed the hat on before Frank pulls out a present from behind his back.

"You also gonna need this honey." Frank said with a grin. Velvet with a raised brow grabs the box before opening it. After a moment of looking inside she squeals in excitement.

"Oh thank you dad!" Velvet said as she raced over and hugs Frank.

"Aw what kinda father would I be if I didn't remember my little angel birthday." Frank said causing Velvet to giggle.

"Dad my birthday is in the spring." Velvet said laughing.

"Ok then beginning of senior year gift." Frank said in his defense causing both to laugh a little more. After a few seconds Velvet let's go before she raced back over to the package and pulls out a camera similar to her adopted fathers but it was similar to the brown color of her hair.

"Thanks dad, love you." Velvet said as she races outside with her new camera for school. Frank only smiles in happiness. He had some help, after adopting Velvet he tracked down some old buddies of his who retired and became professors at colleges around the country, after showing a few people about Velvets true form they agreed to help Frank keep her Faunus traits a secret and also set up a special education program to minimize the risk of people finding out who she really is. It was hard but worth it, she has a few friends who knew about her secret, she was now the new face of photography and now she is entering her finale year of high school with plans on becoming a photographer just like him. All that hard work reminds him back to the first day he met her. As he reminisced a phone rings and he quickly walks over to it to pick it up.

 **With Velvet**

Velvet quickly sets up the strap of her camera new camera. As she walked along the road she noticed a bird flying by, it then lands on a branch before feeding its young a worm that it had caught. She smiles as she aims her camera at the bird. A few seconds later a flash went off and she looked down at the photo of her camera.

"Fantastic." The murmurs to herself. She then walks along the road taking the odd photo every now and then as she walks along she turns to see the tv screen on a store window advertising a conterversial show, Terror is Reality.

"It's so disrespectful." A stranger said to his buddy who was watching the ad.

"What's are you talking about? These undead fucks kill hundreds of us everyday. Way I see it this is some much needed payback." The other said.

"Yea but I rather be dead instead of being used like a some kind of prop for this show." The other guy remarks.

"What ever man, I still wish I could have gone but my wife wouldn't want the kids near the strip." The guy remarks as the two walks off continuing the conversation.

Velvet countined on her way, she hated the way they treated the zombies. If it wasn't for Isabella her father would have been another face in the undead crowd. As she walks to school she just couldn't help but remember the day she came here.

 _Flashback_

 **On Remnant somewhere in Vale the village of** **Eftychía**

 _A young thirteen Velvet was crying into her knees. Her hands were bruised and cut. Today was her birthday and she was crying. Her family was killed because of a drunk with a shotgun and she was sent to an orphanage in a frontier town. There she was bullied by the locals and other orphans. Even the head of the orphanage was especially cruel to her, constant abusing her, neglecting to feed her, Hell one time she tried selling her off to some drunk for the night. Granted that drunk was arrested shortly before hand but still she wasn't even fined for it. Still today was the worst, right the head mistress found out about today being her birthday she said something that really took her over the edge and she bolted from her home to her usual crying space._

 _As she cried she hears the sound of giggling before a rock nearly hits her. She looks up to see her usual bully's trying to hurt her again._

 _"Aww does the little freak want to cry home to mama?" One of the bullies mocked as he tosses another rock towards her._

 _"Leave me alone!" Velvet sobs._

 _"Why, we are just having fun, freak." Another sneers._

 _"Just leave me alone!" She shouts as she stood up and marched over to the bully with tears filled with rage._

 _"Ohhh, looks like the freak is mad." The bully mocks only for Velvet to finally snaps and sucker punch him in the face._

 _"Ouch, you son of a bitch!" He yells as he tackles her to the ground with the help of his friends. The four starts to kick and punch poor velvet laughing at her pain, all the while a strange hornet flys by. As the head bully was about to stomp on her face the hornet landed on his neck and stung him._

 _"Ouch!" He cry's as the hornet fall to the ground and he begins to cry in pain._

 _"Hey man you alright?" One of bully's asked in confusion._

 _"A (sob) bee (sob) stung (so... Cough) me." He said as his voice change from sobbing to coughing and wheezing like he was choking. As he coughs he falls to the ground as his veins turn to a sickly green around his neck. He choke some more before finally he lays still. At first the kids thought he was being over dramatic but after a few moments of not breathing they start to panic._

 _"Oh Oum, HELP! Someone HELP!" One of the kids screamed as they ran back into the village._

 _As the kids raced off to get help Velvet sat their in complete shock. The boy was tormenting her but does he deserve to die in such a grizzly way? As she sat there the boy eye starts to twitch before shooting open revealing instead of his usual blue it was a sickening and dead gray color._

 _"O-Oh Oum, a-are you ok?" Velvet asked as she slowly moved the boy who was starting to pick himself up._

 _Once he was back on his feet he turn towards Velvet before slowly moving forward with his arms outstretched. Velvet didn't like what she was seeing, all of her senses was telling her to run but for the love of her she just couldn't._

 _"Lavender! How many times do I have to tell you to stop beating on people who can fight back!" The boy's father shouts as he walked around the corner. He didn't care or was to drunk to notice that his boy had a pale complex like the blood was drained from him and immediately stomped over to him. As he shouted at his son while grabbing his arm the kid instantly reacted by ripping a huge chunk of flesh from his fathers arm._

 _"Ahhh you little Fuck!" He shouts as he repeatedly punch his son in the face trying to get him of his arm. As he try's to remove his sons iron grip from his arm the villagers started to gather around. As he finally rips him off his arm a huge chunk of flesh went with it. The boy went flying towards the ground hitting a rock leaving behind a sickening crack noise._

 _"ahhh, What did you do?" The father asked as he held his bleeding arm while looking at Velvet._

 _"I-I I,"_

 _"What the fuck you do!" He shouts as he grabbed her by her shirt lifting her upward._

 _"Whoa Jim, take it down. She just a kid." The sherif said as he tried to defuse the violence to which he was immediately punched in the face._

 _"Shut up Carl! Can't you see because of this animal my boy took a bite out of my drinking arm!" The father shouts._

 _"Damn it Jim your drunk and besides the children claimed it was a bee, not her." The sheriff said as he spits out the blood in his mouth._

 _"She's a fucking Faunus, they can do anything when their backed in a c-corner..." The father stopped arguing and began to start coughing loudly._

 _"Hey Jim, you all right?" The sheriff asked as he approached him slowly. As he coughed blood starts to spill blood from his mouth and soon enough he was on his knees looking at the ground._

 _"Jim, your starting to freak us out here." The sheriff said as he placed his hand on his holster gun._

 _He then knelt down to the fathers level and placed a hand on his shoulder. In an instant the father looked up revealing a pale face with the same lifeless like eyes like his son. Before the sheriff could react the father already pulled him down to the ground and already sunk his teeth into his face as he screams the towns folk began to run away from the gruesome sight of the sheriffs eye being ripped out. As he the thing that use to be the father started to rip out the mans jugular, Velvet sat there frozen in fear as she witnessed a horrific creature ripping of chunks of flesh. As it took another bite from the sheriffs skull it stoped munching and slowly turn its head revealing itself to have a huge chunk of flesh. It then stood up and started to stumble towards her._

 _"L-Leave me alone!" Velvet shrieks as she crawls backwards away from it. Of course it didn't listen and kept on moving towards her. Velvet began to panic and quickly got up and ran into the forest not thinking about the Grimm that dwells deep with_ _in._

 _As she ran deeper into the woods with the brush hitting her she quickly looked back to see if that thing was chasing her. To her surprise it wasn't there but she accidentally hit something causing her to fall over but she managed to grab ahold of the thing she ran into. A... Railing? Somehow Velvet ran into a railing and went flying over a catwalk and found herself in a shopping mall._

 _As she questioned the logic behind why and how she ended up in a shopping mall her grip on the railing gave way and she fell to the bottom floor. It was a relatively soft landing. Lucky for her she landed on something soft. She slowly gets up groaning in pain as she looks down to see that she landed on a person who was missing half a face. She screams as she jumps off the man who slowly got up moaning that same haunting moan that both the bully and his father was making. As Velvet walked backwards a hand reaches out from behind grabbing her foot and tripping her. She looked over to see another person was in the same condition except it's feet was missing. Velvet quickly kicks the creature in the face causing it to let go of her leg and she quickly ran into a nearby clothing store to hide._

 _As she hid in the store she began to panic a bit. She first thought she was dreaming and tried to reassure herself it was a bad dream. When she realized that she wasn't waking up she thought about staying calm and finding help once those things were gone. That's when she heard something moving and she quickly realizes that something just grabbed one oh her ears. She screams as the zombie pulls on her ears trying to take a little off the top. Velvet struggling to keep the monster from biting her noticed a hanger next to her and quickly reaches for it. As the struggles to pick up the hanger she finally managed to snag it. She quickly took the edge piece and shoves it into its eye before wiggling it around for a bit till finally it stopped moving and let her ear go._

 _She fell to the ground breathing heavily in pain as she held her ear. She didn't know if she just had killed a human or what ever that thing was but the blood on her hand did not help her at all. As she sat their her ears twitched and she looked over to see a few zombies walking towards her._

 _"G-Go away!" Velvet screams as she tosses a hanger at the zombie. The hanger bounces right off him and the zombie crept on getting closer and closer._

 _"Go away!" She cry's as she backs up into a wall. She was completely trapped and had nowhere to go. She was surrounded on all side by the slowly moving zombies. She then slides to the ground and cried consistently. That's when one zombie grab her by the arm._

 _"GO AWAY!!!" She crys as the zombie lowers its jaws ready to bite Velvet throat when suddenly its face was crushed in by a bulky TV. She looked up to see her savior, a man in a black leather jacket with a camera hanging from his neck._

 _"Come get some you ugly son of a bitches!" The man cries out as he repeatively beats the zombies heads in with the TV._

 _The zombies began to surround the man and moved closer towards him. The man quickly uppercuted the zombie with the TV sending it flying into the glass display. The other zombie grabbed ahold of his arm but before it could take a bite he simply kicks it leg sending it to the ground before he swings the TV sending it flying while twirling through the air. The last zombie grabbed him from behind and tried to bite into the back of his neck but before it could do it the man quickly jumped backwards pushing the zombie to the ground. As it moans the man quickly got up onto his knees and began to beat down on its skull repeatedly until the zombies head was entirely crushed in. He huffed in exhaustion as he stood up. After he caught his breath he tossed the blood stained tv aside and walked over to the kid._

 _"Hey are you alright?" He asked the girl as he gave her a strange look because of her ears._

 _"Y-Yes... thank you mr." Velvet said shaking a bit._

 _"It alright kid. Do you have any parents?" He asked._

 _"N-No I'm a orphan. Nobody wants me." Velvet said starting to tear up a bit._

 _The man saw she was clearly gonna cry so he said in a soft tone. "Hey now kiddo, look theirs a security room upstairs where it's safe. Do you want to come with?"_

 _Velvet couldn't believe her ears. A human trying to help her a Faunas without anything in return. She then quickly nods her head not wanting to be left behind. The stranger proceeded to pick her up and walk out the store._

 _"Mr are you a hunter?" She asked nervously._

 _"Um no, I'm a reporter kid." The man said._

 _"Oh... um So is this gonna be in the news?" Velvet asked._

 _"Yep, I can already see the title of next weeks paper. Brave girl survives the zombie apocalypse, by legendary photojournalist Frank West." The man now known as Frank said causing Velvet to giggle a bit. The laughter was short lived when a hoard of zombies can be seen heading their way causing her to tense up once again._

 _"Alright kid hold on tight!" Frank shouts before racing through the sea of the undead."_

 _Flashback ended_

Velvet shook her head clearing her mind of that day. Things have changed since her meeting with frank. After narlaly escaping from the Willamet mall, Isabella was taken into custody while Frank tried his best to hide her features from them. He barley managed to do so and was released to print his findings to the public. She became his adopted daughter and the rest was history. She learned many things about photography and basic combat journalist course from him. She excelled at photography, even had her own name in the news articles a few times. She remains in Franks shadow till the scandal, as the crowd berated him about the model incident Velvet was forced to take the stage. To everybodys expectations she didn't just excel, she was completely fantastic in her work. She was the photographer who was first on the scene at the smithville outbreak back in 2007. Her photos alone brought her fame but her stunning just cemented it for her. Though hiding her Faunus ears on daily talk shows was hard enough as it sounds, but after the fake reports came in about her parents, "car accident" everybody presumed that it was a nasty scare under there and left it alone.

"Yo Ve, Ve!" A voice called out from behind. Velvet turned around with a smile to see her friend Kevin running up behind her in a male school uniform with a black Stetson that had seen better days on his head. Kevin was one of the few people to learn about her Faunus traits by accident. He was Latino kid with blond hair who had only two loves, cowboys and Anime. Especially for the girls who had animal appendages. Despite it being a huge secret Kevin completely adored them and had some trouble keeping his mouth shut about it. Still after Frank "calmly" threatend him to keep his mouth shut he was slightly obsessed over those ears but it slowly changed into a friendship and the two became fast friends and have been since middle school.

"Hey Kevin." Velvet replies with a smile.

"Yo, so what's up girl?" Kevin replies.

"Ah nothing much, dad finally got those photos of C.U.R.E protestors in today. Kinda feel bad about them." Velvet replies.

"Yea well not many people are willing to help a dead body, specially one that can kill." Kevin Replies. "So what about you? Senior Year is coming up and I heard that you have been invited by some big names to work for them once you graduate."

"Ah, well for now the plan is to graduate and get a degree in photography." Velvet replies as she looked down at her new camera.

"Whoah, is that a new camera Ve, Ve?" Kevin asked as he looked at the camera.

"Oh um yea. Dad gave it to me for my starting senior year." Velvet answers.

"Oh, sweet. We should take a photo of us in front of the school." Kevin suggests as he points to the school.

"Um... sure why not." Velvet answers before she was dragged along excitedly by Kevin.

Once in front of the school Kevin couldn't hold back his excitement as Velvet set the camera for five second wait. She held it out and the two squeezed in together before holding up a peace sign with there hands. After a few seconds the two were blinded by a flash of the device taking a photo of them.

 **A few weeks later. September, 25 Sunday at 4:00 PM.**

Velvet was siting at the table working at her homework that was due by next Friday. Normally she would have done this in the afternoon tomorrow but do to a virus the school was shut down for tomorrow. There was very few things she hated about Earth, algebra is one of those things. As she scratches her head trying to figure out a hard equation she heard something creaking behind her.

"Well you are working late." Frank said dryly as he walked out from his bedroom.

"Well it's either do it late at night or waste my day off doing it." Velvet replies as she typed into a calculator to get a confusing answer.

"Ugh, how come we have to learn a skill nobody uses?" Velvet complains as she decides to take a break from her work.

"Heh, I couldn't even answer that, even if I can." Frank answers as he was about to sit down the phone starts to ring. Normally Frank or velvet would have presumed that the call was from a fan or telemarketer. Till Frank got a good look at the phone address seeing it was from a very old friend. He quickly pressed answer and place the phone to his head.

Frank then talks to the mysterious person on the other line. "Well, well if it isn't... Wait what? Um yea I am... ok ok, Sheesh. I'll do it."

He quickly walks over to the tv and turns it on to channel six action news. On the news the reports shocked Frank nearly causing him to drop the phone.

Velvet got up from her seat and walked over to the tv to see that the new report was on the next chapter in American Zombie attacks. _The fortune City has a class 4 zombie outbreak_.

"Oh, my Oum." Velvet Gasp as she puts her hand to her face in horror. Why'll Frank watches he place the phone to his head.

"Listen, did our mutual friend came into contact with you? He did, good... just get the story and leave. Yeah, she's fine. I'll tell her you said hi. Ok, be safe. Bye" Frank said as he hung up the phone.

The two continued to stare at the report in horror as the news starts it's helicopter patrol of the city, showing the panic and destruction. After watching for a few minutes velvet asked.

"Um, who was that?" Velvet asked.

"It, was Rebecca Chang... she in Fortune city. Apparently our scource has leaked that she needs to get to safety. Also, she says hi." Frank remarks.

Velvet nods her head before continuing to watch the news story unfolding before them. As they watch Velvet couldn't help but think back to the first time she met mrs Chang.

 _Flashback_

 _ **2008 in Hubbard Gulch Nevada**_

 _Frank and a fifteen year old Velvet were sitting in Tony LongBean's Dinner House waiting for Rebecca. Why'll waiting Frank was drinking some coffee, why'll Velvet was enjoying eggs and Bacon._

 _"So, do you think she will be here?" Velvet asked as she fixes her oversized beret to cover her ears._

 _"Oh, she will be here. Who wouldn't want to meet the only Frank West." Frank said with nervous chuckle._

 _Velvet nods uncomfortably before returning to her food when she spots a young busty Asian woman walking into the restaurant. She looked around till she spots Frank and Velvet and quickly wave to them to which Velvet waves back why'll Frank simply nods with a smug look on his face._

 _Mrs, Chang it's good to meet you in person." Frank remarks as he reaches out his hand for her to shake._

 _Rebecca replies by grabbing his hand. "We already met once."_

 _"Oh, um when did we?" Frank asked trying to remember when._

 _"At the morning talk show, dad." Velvet replies as she reaches over to shake Rebecca's hand._

 _"Ah, at least Velvet still remembers me." Rebecca replies smugly. "How has things been since we last saw each other?"_

 _"So so. Dad just lost his show." Velvet replies as she takes another bite from her eggs._

 _"Ah so is this why you were begging little o'l me down here?" Rebecca asked with a small smug look on his face._

 _"Um, heh heh. Sorta. Yes my show was canceled but I learn that after making a request with my asshole of a manager to set up an interview." Frank explains as he chuckles nervously._

 _"(Sigh) So what is it Frank. Cause I'm actually interested in learning some stuff about you two." Rebbeca replies seductively while leaning forward showing a bit of her bust._

 _"Oh, well um I'll be glad to tell you a few things, if you can tell me some of your secrets." Frank flusters while Velvet only rolls her eyes._

 _Rebecca then pulls out a tape recorder, pen and a note pad before leaning back in her seat while giving a small seductive smirk._

 _"So tell me Mr West. Where did you meet your adopted daughter?" Rebecca asked._

 _"At Willamet. You already know my story." Frank answers._

 _"Alright then why did you adopt the kid? Don't get me wrong she has clear talent and one might say she's your actual illigitamate child." Rebecca asked as she change her subject._

 _"... well. The kid lost her family at an early age and was an orphan for most of her life. Guess I'd just feel bad for her. Still despite the horror's I have experienced, through out my life before and after Willamet. Velvet will never be a regret. Kids got talent and I had no idea at the time." Frank answers._

 _"Fair enough, maybe there be a raise in adoptions after the interview goes live." Rebecca said as she writes down what Frank said._

 _"Alright then tell me what's your take on the small infections going on around here?" Frank asked as he sipped his coffee._

 _"What do you mean?" Rebecca comments._

 _"You said over the radio show that the last infection in the small town was the latest of outbreaks in Nevada. That implies you have a theory, don't you?" Frank asked before he took a sip of coffee._

 _"That I do, but I would prefer for you to answer one last question, it's about Willamet." Rebecca comments causing Frank and Velvet to shudder at the memory._

 _"(Sigh) You and the rest of the world. What is it?" Frank said as he wipes his eyes with both hands._

 _"What happened after you guys escape with Isabella Keys? From what I understand her work had been siezed and she disappeared from the face of the planet." Rebecca asked._

 _"... We had just escape the water treatment plant... once the helicopter had landed we were greeted by men in Black assholes from homeland security. They gave me a choice, either let them take Isabella peacefully and I can print the story why'll keeping Velvet safe. Or go to jail with her and the story dies there." Frank said as he reaches into his blazer pocket pulling out a crumpled old cigarette._

 _"Ah, well sorry again for bringing you two down memory lane..." Rebecca appolizes before turning the conversation around. "So about the outbreaks. It just feels, coordinated."_

 _"What do you mean?" Velvet asked as Frank was taking a drag from his cigarette._

 _"I mean, isn't strange how over the past three months. Small Towns outside of Vegas and Fortune City have had brief and fatal experiences with outbreaks. Some of them are so small that no one noticed. This may be the third outbreak but I have proof that this was actually the fifth incident." Rebecca said as she pulls out a file with the report._

 _Frank opens the file, looking closely at its content with Velvet. As he skims through the subject he noticed that the military was fast in containing the outbreaks... too fast. "Hmm, guess this isn't a conspiracy after all... where did you get this information?"_

 _"A scource who is working in Phenotrans had called me late at night. Said he had information that will change the public, the country, Hell the entire world." Rebecca answers._

 _"Hmm, alright then where are you gonna meet?" Velvet asked. "It's not everyday that an employee of a high end job blows the wistle on a job that are ruthless enough to have their own employees killed."_

 _"Heh, I really wish I can say but unfortunately he asked that I don't release or even talk about it till I get the full picture. Sorry kid." Rebecca comments as she leaves the table._

 _"It was nice talking to you Franky, you two Velvet. I'll be in touch." Rebecca said before leaving the building._

 _Flashback ended._

 **A few days later September 29**

Velvet had finally gotten home after school. Thanks to the recent outbreak in Fortune city and many of the students and families are trapped or dead in the incident. The schools closed down early and had no plans on opening till a week later for those that have family to, cope and morn their losses.

"Dad, I'm home!" Velvet said as she sees her father leaning back against his chair with multiple bottles of alcohol surrounding him.

"(Sigh) Fantastic." Velvet said as she rolls her eyes. She didn't mind that her father became and alcoholic. Even she still has nightmares but Frank has sufferd the worst. As she walked over to the fridge and pulls a soda from the fridge, the TV turns on by itself. She looks over to see that the TV wasn't playing any Chanel's but rather had a dark green complexion over it.

"What in the world?" Velvet asked herself as she approaches the TV. Once in front letters start to form and text begins to play out.

 _... Hello Velvet..._

Velvet slowly backs off before another line of text begins to show.

 _... please wake up your dad. I need both of you to be awake for what I'm about to tell you next..._

Velvet was hesitant of the strange dialogue that is written on the screen, but she slowly walked over to Frank and slowly shook him.

"Hmm, Honey please just give me five more minutes." Frank groans.

"Um dad you need to wake up, we have... company." Velvet said as she shook Frank some more. Eventually Frank wakes up groaning in pain as he looks around.

"V, who's here?" Frank asked as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Um it's sorta a live written message... on the tv." Velvet said as she points at the tv screen. Frank looked at the screen reading the dialogue before anoth line is written down.

 _...Good to see you again Frank West. I don't have a lot of time but you need to get into Fortune City's bunker. Rebecca is there and she is in danger..._

"Isn't everyone dead in Fortune city?" Frank asked to which the screen replies.

 _... no it's a cover story. Everyone who made it to the bunker is still alive but not for long. Once you retrieve Rebecca I will hand you everything I know on the last three years of outbreaks and the true agendas behind them..._

After the text were written down both Franks and Velvets phones buzzed as they received a text message and a email.

 _... I sent you a time for you to extract Rebecca, with out military involvement, also an untraceable helicopter will be waiting for you at this location. Once Rebecca is retrieved head to this location and sneak into the security building on eastern side of the building. I'll contact you once your there..._

The screen then turns black as the message fades. Leaving both Frank and Velvet alone. Frank looks at the cordinets and walks over to his room and closing the door. Meanwhile Velvet does the same.

After thirty minutes, Frank is now in his usual reporter suit looking himself in the mirror. He looks to his side to see his camera next to two packages of twelve hour zombrex. He was meaning to by some twenty four hour ones but this will have to do for now. He quickly grabs the two packages and walks outside with camera in hand, to see Velvet was wait for him in her own Reporter outfit she had designed.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked with raised eyebrow.

"Waiting on you." Velvet replies as she gets off the couch. "I'm coming with you."

"Um no, no you will not." Frank said sternly.

"But dad." Velvet complains.

"No but's, this is some dangerous work and you are not ready for it." Frank said sternly.

"But Dad I am, you only let me take photos from a distance in smithville I can handle a zombie up close." Velvet argues.

"That is different, we are not gonna discusses this." Frank said as he tries to walk around Velvet But was stoped by her arm being out stretched.

"Dad, I'm coming and that's final. I am your daughter after all and nothing is gonna stop me, you know that as well as me." Velvet said firmly as she looked into his eyes with the reybands covering her eyes. Both stared at each other for a few seconds before Frank finally gives in.

"(Sigh) Fine, But you will do exactly as you are told, no unnecessary risks." Frank said

"Alright then, let's go. As you say dad, ain't nothing gonna stop a West from the scoop." Velvet quoted before walking out of the room.

"(Sigh) Well, I officially don't know if I'm the best father in the world or the worst." Frank mutters to himself before leaving the apartment.

 **In Fortune City**

Inside a blood stain elevator was a single man fighting off a two Zombies. One being TK the host of Terror is reality game show. The other the infamous criminal terroritst of the White Fang, Adam Torres. The man fighting the two zombies was legendary motercross Champaign Chuck Greene. He was giving it his all as he grew tired of punching the two zombies. Eventually they overpowered him and push him to the ground. As the two zombies pushed themselves down on Chuck the elevator doors open with two figures standing outside. With two loud cracks from their baseball bats, the zombies fell off Chuck.

The first figure a younge Caucasian woman with brown hair steps in and starts beating on both zombies to make sure the zombie were dead. She had a rather large Beenie on her head and a pair of rebrands sunglasses. She also had a dark brown leather jacket covering a white button up shirt with a black tie loosely hanging around her neck. She had a pair of skinny jeans tucked over a pair of tennis shoes and a brown camera attached to a holster strap under her jacket.

The other figure was watching her go with a small smirk on his face. He was also Caucasian but a man in his late thirty's early forty's with a five o'clock shadow growing. He had a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes, and was wearing a black suit jacket with a white buttoned up shirt open up and with the flaps over his collar of his jacket revealing a South American locket. He had his shirt tucked into a black dress pants with black slip on dress shoes.

"Heh not bad kid. Soon you will beat your old man." The man said as he turns his attention to Chuck before offering a hand up.

"You look familiar, you must be..." before Chuck could finish he was tossed down to the ground.

"Hey wait a minute your the one all over the TV, their saying you caused all of this." The man said as he held the bat at Chuck.

"That's bullshit." Chuck responds as he help himself up.

"It was Phenotrans who did this like they did back in Vegas. Only they had help from a group called the Whites Fangs." Chuck said as he walked out of the elevator with both figures following him. The part that caught the girls attention was about the WF

"What do you know about the White Fang?" She asked in a mixture of a Australia and British accent.

"They are a group of people who have animal parts called Faunus. They try fighting for their rights on a different world and turn to terrorism after awhile." Chuck said as he looked at the burning city.

The two strangers looked at each other before looking back at Chuck. The woman removes her hat while Chuck began to talk.

"I know this sounds crazy but that one zombie was their leader Adam Torres. If you didn't bash his head in already you can see he has horns. He was working with Phenotrans to start this outbreak. Apparently they were trying to frame some headmaster names Ozpin." Chuck said before the brown bennie fell below his feet. He reached down to pick up the hat before turning to see the girl walking over to him as she takes of her sunglasses.

"Well if you put it like that the I guess it doesn't sound that crazy." The woman said with exposed bunny ears.

"Your a Faunus?" Chuck asked as he gave her back her hat.

"Yep, but why would Phenotrans work with the White Fang?" She asked staring at her with deep brown eyes.

"Phenotrans have been starting outbreaks to collect Queens to make Zombrex. They wanted to use humans from Remnant as an extra ingredient for their new Zombrex." Chuck answers.

"Zombrex 24/7?" The man asked.

"Yep, they killed all these people, like Stacey Forsythe and Rebecca Chang all so they can make an expensive drug to line their pockets." Chuck said.

"Rebecca? She's dead?" The man asked in disbelief. The girl then head over to him and whispers something reassuring to make him feel better.

"Sorry a Phenotrans agent shot her." Chuck said in condolences before realizing something.

"Look I need to get back out there I need my proof damn it." Chuck said as he walks over to the elevator but was stoped by the man.

"Look you don't have time to search for evidence. The government is about to bomb this city to kingdom come." The girl said.

"Then I'm screwed then." Chuck said in disappointment.

"Maybe not. I got word from a scource about a Phenotrans facility west of here. You can come if you want." The man said as he walks over to a chopper before turning around.

"But if I find out you had a hand in this or if you touch my daughter..." before the man could finish a beeper on his watch went off.

"Look pal I didn't do it. What are you doing, trying to get the big story, get yourself into the limelight or something?" Chuck said sarcastically only to be punched pretty hard in the shoulder by the girl as she hands the man a box of twenty four hour zombrex.

"It's not like that. This goes on a more personal level... for both of us." She said.

"Heh damn right kid. And the names not pal." The man stops talking to injects himself with the drug before turning around. "It's Frank, Frank West. That is my adopted daughter Velvet, Velvet West."

 **In the Mojave desert, west of Fortune city**

Frank, Chuck, and Velvet looked outwards towards the facility as the sun sets in the background. Chuck looks onwards through a pair of binoculars that Frank had given him. As he looked at towards the facility he noticed a huge amount of security guarding the front gate. He grumbled to himself before noticing an air duct unguarded and big enough for Frank to fit.

After pointing it out, Frank, Velvet, and Chuck made their way to the vent unnoticed. As they crawled through the air vents they constantly kept on running into dead ends. One dead end had a small slow rotating fan swirling around.

"Shit, another dead end." Velvet remarks from behind Chuck.

"Yes real great investitgating work, Frank." Chuck said sarcastically.

"Just drop it Chuck." Frank replies as he backs up into Chuck.

"Hey, get your ass out of my face." Chuck complains as he crawls back crushing Velvets hand.

"Ouch, watch it ass!" Velvet complains.

"Ok everyone back up now." Frank orders as he pushes Chuck back.

"Hey, give us some space." Chuck argues as he pushes frank forward.

"I said drop it Chuck. Frank argues pushing back. Why'll arguing the Vent they were in cake loose and all three fell out of it, with a hard landing knocking the wind out of them.

"Ugh, consider it dropped." Chuck remarks sarcastically as he groans in pain.

"Ugh, well at least it was a soft landing." Frank remarks before turning around to see that he landed on a zombie. He instantly pulled himself up from the shock. As the three got back up they soon realized they landed in a pen filled with zombies.

"Oh, shite. Well I wasn't expecting to have a blue with these guys." Velvet remarks sarcastically.

"Yea well get use to it kid, cause no one has. Chuck remarks before racing over to the first zombie and delivering a hard right hook sending it to the ground.

Velvet and Frank quickly joined in and the three begins to fight the small group of zombies easily. As the pen of zombies slowly empties the door behind them opens revealing a cargo container with even more zombies inside.

"Oh, come on." Velvet complains as she wipes the blood off her hands.

"We can get out through the back." Chuck said as he points to the back that had a small handle bar to escape.

The two nod and Frank quickly picked up a two by four. Walked towards the crowd of zombies and swatted at the few in front of the hoard sendin them to the ground "Heh, even better then a deadwood bat."

"Well, they were a cheapskate company dad." Velvet remarks as she picks up a brick and tosses it into the crowd causing one zombie to fall face down with it's face crushed in. "Don't you remember the scandal with the plywood. We reported on it when they refused to give you a raise."

As Frank and Velvet reminiscing about the past Chuck was the first to push through the hoard. He delivered a heavy haymaker sending a lot of undead to the ground with the once's in the back being pushed against the door causing it to open. Once open the three quickly jumps out of the cargo container Frank and Chuck quickly closed the doors preventing the surviving zombies within from escaping.

"Ok, Frank. What's next?" Chuck asked as he pushed a little piece of brain matter off his shoulder.

Frank looks around till he noticed a sign the said _security_ that pointed upwards towards a small office over hanging the loading bay.

"Well for starters I say we find a place to hold up." Frank said as he points to the security room. The three quietly walks up the staircase leading towards the security office. Chuck grabs ahold of the knob to find it was locked. He gave a small sigh and ready himself to breakdown the door when Velvet steps in.

"Allow me." She said as she pulls a few picks from her pocket and begins to unlock the door. Once open she enters the room quietly why'll crouching. Frank followed her as well while crouching. Chuck follows right after them this time why'll standing up.

"Hey, get down." Frank whispers why'll grabbing Chucks jacket, pulling him down to crouching level. The three quietly walked towards the receptionist office. Once against the wall Chuck looks inside to see one unarmed security guard was typing something on the desk.

"Theirs just one guy." Chuck whispers before walking out from behind cover. Frank and Velvet watched from behind cover as Chuck slowly walks up behind him before standing up and calling out to him.

"Hay buddy!" The guard quickly turns around to see Chuck standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" The guard asked as he stands up from his seat.

Frank walked out from behind cover while Chuck answers the question. "Listen just keep quiet, alright? We don't want to hurt yo..."

Before he could finish another guard tosses the guard Chuck was threatening an assault rifle as he walked out holding his own assault rifle.

"Oh, shit." Chuck managed to say before him and Frank quickly ran and dive behind cover why'll the guards sprayed the window with bullets.

The guards slowly advanced around to corner ready to spray Chuck and Frank when unexpectedly a kid took a shot out them with a camera blinding them for a second give her enough time to stab a pair of scissors into the closest guards leg. He screams briefly in pain as he fell over. The other guard didn't had the chance to react before Velvet quickly sucker punches the other guard with a nasty right hook. As she puts a beat down on the second guard Frank got back up and quickly raced over to the ffirst guard and swiftly punts him in the face, rendering him unconscious.

"Huff, Huff ... told you dad that me coming with was a good idea." Velvet pants as she bends over to catch her breath.

"Yea, still on the fence about you taking those kick boxing lessons." Frank remarks as he looked over at the second guards scattered teeth shards spewed across the ground.

"Eh, I wanted to take wrestling lessons but you preferred that I take something that doesn't require me to get to 'physical'." Velvet comments slyly as she grabbed the guard and wrapped his hands with the duct tape she found on the counter near the door.

Before Frank could say something in his defense a sudden and loud thump can be heard inside the closet door near the locker room. For a few moments the three froze as they wait and see if it was their minds playing tricks on them. After another few moments they waited till another thumping sound can be heard coming from inside the closet.

Chuck slowly makes his way over to the door. He stops briefly to reach down and picks up a pistol from one of the unconscious guards holster. He raises the pistol towards the door as he slowly placed his hand on the knob. He slowly inhales before exhaling then quickly pulls back on the knob causing the door to swing wide open and out fall a young woman with hazel hair who was wearing dirty a patient's gown.

"Don't move or else." Chuck threatends as he grabs the woman's shoulder and try's to pull her up but she was covered in some kind of lubricant of some kind.

It didn't matter what she had on she quickly reaches for Chucks gun and managed to bend it slightly before punching Chuck with enough force that sent him flying back against the wall. Frank quick reacts by throwing a right hook at her only for the stranger to grab his fist with her hand and twist it behind his back. As Frank howls in pain she delivers a powerful kick to his rear sending him crashing into the window. After Frank was tossed across the room Velvet quickly jumped onto the strangers back like a jockey. She held on tight as she punch at the top of her head. She managed to knock her around till the woman ran over to the wall and bashed her back against the wall. This gave the woman a chance to grab Velvets head and toss her onto the ground causing her hat to fly off. She then quickly got on top of Velvet and was about to throw a punch when she hesitates at the sight of the ears.

"... Wait, your a Faun..." before she could finish Chuck ran up behind her with a folding chair in hand and with a quick swing knocks the woman to the ground unconscious. Once on the ground Chuck bends down to catch his breath. As he huffs he looked over to Velvet.

"(Huff Huff) you know... that wasn't bad, kid." Chuck said as he gives her a hand up.

"Yea well zombies make for great practice. Velvet replies as she fixes her tie.

"Don't get too comfortable you two, looks like we have more company." Frank said pointing outside the office window.

Chuck and Velvet walks over to the window to see a few armed guards and men in hazmat suits making their way over to the zombies that were crawling out of the cargo. As one guard looks up an alarm rings followed by an announcement.

 _"Warning! There has been an unscheduled release of the zombie supplies. Please take caution to minimize the damage on the zombie supply._ " The loud speaker said.

"...Supply?" Frank mutters aloud. As the broadcast repeats itself the computer terminal in front of the three glitches for a moment before lines of texts start typing itself on screen.

 _Hello Frank and Velvet West... and Friend..._

"Who the hell?" Chuck mutters as he reads the text.

"I think this is from my scource. He was expecting us." Frank said.

Your scource works for Phenotrans? You sure you know what you are doing doing Frank?" Chuck questions.

"Well think about it Chuck. He probably started the Outbreak as a distraction." Velvet explains as she grabs the unconscious woman and duct tape her to the chair.

"Look all I'm saying is this could be a set up." Chuck said in his defense before the sound of a nearby printer can be heard next to him. After a quick glance at the three papers that was printed anothe line of text formed on the computer.

"He just sent us a map of the place and also to help a, Coco Adel. Apparently she is a student that was captured but he is trying to coordinate her to us." Frank said as Chuck grabbed the three papers. One being the first floor, the second floor, and a profile on Coco with a picture of her. Surprisingly it was of the woman Velvet had just tied up.

"Harvesting room, refrigerator containment, biological dispoposal. What the hell..." Chuck mutters before more text lines interrupted his train of thought.

"Look, he said he can hack into the secure networks if we can enter these access codes. Then he'll download information about this place. Security footage, facility designs." Frank explains before another set of lines was sent to the terminal.

"We don't have a lot of time. The codes change every few hours." Frank reads aloud. Chuck then looks up to see the security camera was looking down at the three as a red dot blinks in the corner signaling that it was recording.

"Then let's get the hell out of here." Chuck said staring at the camera. The three then made it to the door armed with scissors and assault rifles. After Chuck walked through the door first Frank turned around.

"Oh no, not you. Your staying here." Frank said sternly.

"What, why not?" Velvet asked.

"Because it's too dangerous." Frank answers.

"But dad we been in worst scenarios then this." Velvet argues.

"Yea The is true. Another reason why is because of her." Frank said why'll pointing to the unconscious Coco.

"Why me?" Velvet asked as she crossed her arms in irritation.

"When she was tossing me and Chuck around like rag dolls. She actually hesitated when it was your turn to get your ass kicked." Frank explains.

"So your point is?" Velvet asked as she raises her eyebrow.

"My point is you can talk to her, with out involving a literal ass kicking." Frank explains.

"Ugh, just cause she looks to be my age doesn't mean we are going to be best of friends." Velvet said why'll throwing her arms up in irritation. "Besides I think she hesitated because of my ears."

"Really, cause I thought she thought you were sexy." Frank said with a smirk causing Velvet to fluster a bit.

"Eww, dad gross. Why would you think that." Velvet said in slight discuss.

"I don't know, she a brunette, can throw a punch has a great rack." Frank said with a smirk watching his daughter freaking out.

"Ugh just stop, now weird and gross. I mean even if she was into me why should I even consider seeing her." Velvet asked as her face turn red.

Frank thought about an answer before he gave a shit eating grin. "Well I don't know, I wasn't the one who was sent to detention for having three hundred photos of brunette porn on their school lapto..."

"STOP, STOP... I get your point. I'll stay behind for now but afterwards Chuck is babysitting." Velvet comments as she try hides her blushing red face.

"Hey Frank, hurry up!" Chuck shouts from outside followed by series of gun shots.

"Alright I'm coming!" Frank shouts out before turning back to Velvet. "Heh heh, listen. I promised the next time you can come along with, just keep an eye on your 'girlfriend'."

That last crack caused Velvet to become redder then a tomato and she jabs in in the arm before pushing him out the door. "Ugh, just get out, get out, get out, get out, get out!!!"

"Ow, alright alright, just be carefull honey." Frank says as Velvet slams the door on him.

Once the door was closed Velvet placed her back against the door before sliding down to the ground. She then mutters to herself. "Ugh, why does dad always say the most perversive things about girls my age?"

As she sat their she looked over at Coco. She couldn't help but noticed her beautiful brunette hair, strong jaw line, and very curvy... features."

"Oh, Oum I'm becoming my father." Velvet thought as she shook those lewd thought of the woman out from her head as she walked over to find some clothes for her... so she wouldn't be exposed.

A half an hour later Coco was dressed in some new clothes found inside the locker room. She managed to place on a servbot orange raglan T-shirt and some spare khaki pants she found along with some slip on loffers. As she waits for Frank and Chuck to get back she found a magazine in the lobby area and starts flipping through it. It was mostly celebrity gossip but still she found an article about the anniversary of the outbreak of the Willamet mall over five years ago. She scan through the article till she noticed the name Isabella Keys. She remembers her being dragged off by homeland security. It was a very emotional time for her, years of abuse from the orphanage she thought she would never meet another person she would call mom. As a few tears start to form in her eye when she hard the moans of Coco slowly waking up.

"Ugh, wha where am I?" A confused Coco asked as she looked around her only to see Velvet looking at her.

"Oh, it's you... so your a Faunas... that's hot." Coco said with a seductive smile causing Velvet to blush a bit.

"Yes, yes I am and thanks." Velvet answers as she flips the page of the magazine she was reading.

After a moment of silence coco broke the ice and started talking. "So, um where am I exactly?"

"A Phenotrans facility in the Nevada desert." Velvet said as she flips the page.

"Phenotrans? What in Oum is that?" Coco asked.

"Eh their a company that makes medication for those infected with the zombie virus." Velvet answers as she got board of the magazine and tossed it behind her.

"Zombies, as in flesh eating rotten corpses?" Coco asked with a raised brow.

"Yea I know sounds real crazy how it's been almost five years since the first infection in a small town of Willamet Colorado." Velvet said as she walks over to the table with a pair of scissors.

"Uh Huh, sure zombies are real." Coco said rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Well if you don't believe me then look outside I'm sure you'll see a few roaming around." Velvet comments as she slowly clips away at the duct tape freeing Coco.

"Wait why are you letting me go, aren't you suppose to interrogate me or something?" Coco asked as she removes the rest of the tape from her arms with ease.

"Um, no not really, my dads scorce sent over a Bio on you, so I don't really have any questions. Well except for a few but that can wait till my dad and Chuck gets back." Velvet explains as she sits back down.

"Oh, well did that Bio told you that I'm a second year student of Beacon Academy?" Coco asked sounding slightly smug.

"Yes, it also states that your weapon is a handbag that can morth into a Vulcan mini-gun, you were born in Vale General and you have an outy belly button." Velvet comment's before fiddling around with her camera why'll Coco was looking out the window to see shambling corpses wondering around.

"Um wow, you already know everything about me and yet all I know about you is that you are a Faunas, a cute one at that as well." Coco comments.

"Um, thanks I guess. Well I'm Velvet, Velvet West." Velvet said as she raised her hand to shake Coco's.

"Well hello Velvet. I guess you already know who I am so can you kindly tell me why are you so calm about the hoards of zombies outside?" Coco asked slightly nervous how calm Velvet is.

"Heh, well this is going to be one long story. So you may want to sit down for this part." Coco suggests as she sits back down in her seat. Coco grabs a more comfortable chair and listened to velvet as she told her a brief history lesson of the last half decade.

Velvet told her about how they were on a different planet and how zombies existed on this world. That people infected with the virus have to take a medication called Zombrex to remain human. She then explains that the only company that makes Zombrex is called Phenotrans and that they are currently inside one of their facilities west of Fortune City.

"So let me get this straight, we are on a different planet, that has a zombie epidemic, that can be treated like what, killer diabetes?" Coco asked with a brow raised in shock and curiosity.

"Essentially yes." Velvet answers.

"Wait so how long have you lived on this planet again?" Coco asked slightly concerned.

"About five years now, kinda showed up in a shopping mall during the first outbreak." Velvet explains getting a shocked reaction from Coco.

"Five years, oh Oum how do I get back?" Coco asked in complete shock.

"I don't know, actually I'm sure I don't even remember how I got here in the first place." Velvet said in a slightly remorseful tone. "Still it isn't all bad, no Grimm at least."

"Yea But still. Im going to miss my friends, family... and all the good deals at my favorite clothing shop." Coco said as she looks down in despair. "... actually how did I get into theses clothes?"

"That's, not important." Velvet said flushing a bit.

"But I don't even have a..."

"NOT IMPORTANT NOW!" Velvet interrupts her with a face as red as a tomato.

"Well alright then... so why are you in this facility?" Coco asked.

"Well long story short me and my dad are photojournalist and We got a message about strange activity's happening here from a source. So we went to Fortune city to pick up dads girlfriend before heading over here. Instead we found the man who claims that he was framed for starting the Fortune city outbreak. He claims that Phenotrans caused this outbreak and an agent killed Rebecca." Velvet explains briefly.

"Oh, um sorry for your loss." Coco said in condolence.

"Yea... well what about you how did You get here?" Velvet asked.

"I... I can't remember really. I missed my Bullhead back to Beacon, so I took the one with all the freshmen students when suddenly I woke up naked in a vat of green goo. Next thing I know I was tossed out and found a pair of patients clothes. Then I found a vent and I accidentally got stuck inside the closet and well, you know the rest." Coco explains.

Velvet nods and the two remains quiet before the door opens and both got to their feet as a bloody Frank and Chuck walks through the door. Both had in hand some supplies that they managed to scrounge up as well.

"Oh, Oum. Dad are you alright?" Velvet asked as she raced over to hug him when the smell of rotting blood stops her.

"Yea well we had a run in with a gas zombie... and it vomited everywhere." Chuck explains as he grabbed a towel from the desk as he wipes the blood off his face. Once his face was clear he looked to his side to see Coco staring at him. "Yea what?"

"... Didn't you hit me with a chair?" Coco asked as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know, didn't you crack my rib cage." Chuck responds.

"Touché. So Frank can you tell me what's the big story behind this outbreak?" Coco asked getting a strange look from Chuck.

"Um no, I'm Chuck. That's Frank." Chuck said pointing to Frank who was already at the computer.

"Oh... so why are you here?" Coco asked sounding slightly awkward. Before Chuck could even answer the sound of a message being received interrupts them. Everyone gathers around the computer to see that the source sent a note stating that he will be able to get the the records to them in person, that he only needs more time.

"Alright, you got your story Frank but what about me?" Chuck asked slightly irritated.

"Don't worry about it Chuck, we will find evidence that clears your name." Frank assures.

"How then?" Chuck asked. Frank pauses for a moment, unable to come up with an idea till Coco speaks up.

"How about you ask your source. He would probably know what happened or point you guys in the right direction at least." Coco suggest.

"... Guess that could work." Frank says as he turns to the computer and begins to type a question to his source about Fortune city. After a few moments he wrote back.

"He says he'll try and figure something out." Frank read out loud.

"Oh try huh? Yea just great I'll figure this out by myself then." Chuck said as he walks towards the door but then another series of lines appeared causing him to stop and walk back over to the computer.

"I want to take them down just as much as you do. You must believe me." Frank reads aloud.

"... Fine I'll give him a few hours. Then I'll do it myself." Chuck said before walking over to the lobby.

"Yeash, what's up his ass." Coco asked.

"Well being framed for killing hundreds of thousands of people for a start should put anyone else in a bad mood." Velvet states.

"That and your ridiculous clothing choice. Granted their wasn't much but you look kinda mismatched." Frank said mockingly.

"Well I didn't really dress myself if you want to know, I came too with them on." Coco said in her defense.

Frank then turned his shrivel chair around with a confused look on his face. "Wait then how did these clothes..."

"THATS NOT IMPORTANT!!!" Velvet shouts completely blushing like a ripe tomato before rushing out into the lobby.

"... (sigh) Fantastic." Frank murmurs before swivel around to see what he can find on the computer.

 **An hour later.**

An hour has passed Why'll waiting for the source to branch out, why'll waiting Velvet and Coco played with a deck of cards that they managed to find in the desk why'll Chuck came back after looting Some supplies with Frank. After awhile the four were sitting in the security room placing the story together.

"So these gas zombies. They have a special wasp called Queens that can infect people with the virus but also cure them of it temporarily?" Coco asked as she tossed a card towards a hat on the desk.

"Well they use to, but Phenotrans claims it's synthetic now." Velvet explains as she flips her card towards the hat.

"Ok, so then where did they come from?" Coco asked.

"From Fortune City, Phenotrans released that gas to mutate the zombie and increase the product of Queens." Chuck explains as he reapplies the duct tape to his Defiler when the sound of a message being sent attracts everyone's attention. Chuck slowly approaches the computer before briefly reading it. He then turns around and looks at Frank.

"It's for you Frank." Chuck said sarcastically as he lazily points to the computer

"He says that the Director's office should have the evidence to clear your name. But we need to get a key card to access it. The place is rigged with alarms." Frank read the lines of text sprawling down the page.

"Ok, simple snatch and grab right?" Coco asked as she cracks her knuckles.

"Not exactly, kinda ran into one, two, five guards with a high security clearance badge on them." Frank said smugly why'll holding a bloody security card. As he shows it off Chuck pushes him aside and begins to type something onto the computer. The rest looked over his shoulder to see him writing a simple question.

 _Who are you?..._

For a moment nothing happened till the screen locked down with a message that the connection was disconnected.

"Damn it." Chuck curses as he bashes the table in anger. He then looks up to see one of the security cams was off.

"Let's get going." Chuck said as he picks up the gun on the table.

 **Inside the Administration Office**

The four were walking towards the door. It took slightly longer because of Coco's inexperience with fighting the undead, but then again zombies were a minor nuisance compared to Grimm. So she handled herself nicely. Chuck found some materials and made Coco a plate launcher that she adapted to using quickly. Meanwhile Frank upgraded a bat he found into a spike bat why'll giving Velvet a lighting gun he managed to put together. After fighting through some hoards they found the entrance to the directors office and entered. They walked down a corridor till they reached the directors office.

Once inside the four see's how clean and prestige the room is. On the side were a few computer monitors and cabinets filled with records. Chuck and Velvet went to the desk to see an open file containing blue prints and signed papers inside. Meanwhile Frank and Coco were looking over a computer screens seeing multiple subjects labeled as missing persons report, homeless populations, prisoners transfer. But more importantantly a map of Remnant with every town, city, and Bullhead labeled from safe to suspicious.

"What in the actual hell, Chuck?" Coco mutters.

"Blueprints for Fortune city underground, plans for harvesting collected zombies and of course a trans dimensional device that can grab anyone from Remnant with out them relizing that they were even kidnaped. I seen it all before in Fortune city. They need Queens to make Zombrex, and people who have their Aura unlocked to strengthen the medication for a week." Chuck explains as he hands Frank the file. He and Coco quickly scans through the file reading everything. To their horror and disgust, Chuck was right.

"This doesn't make sense, why would they do something like this. Killing innocents just so they can avoid taking their medication for another six days? And even then, killing people, to save a person for a day?" Coco asked with a completely disturbed look on her face.

"Yea well for them to collect Queens they need zombies, and if your out of zombies." Velvet elaborates.

"Then you just make more, only you sometimes run out of the homeless, prisoners, or even missing people." Frank mutters as he pulls out a package of twelve hour Zombrex.

"Sometimes you just need to make the medication last longer, to save on your support." Velvet finished before Frank tosses his medication at the wall in a fit of rage and disgust. He unawarely hits a security trip wire causing the alarm to go off.

"Ah shit. We need to go now!" Velvet said as she and Frank raced out the door followed by Coco and Chuck. On their way out Coco turns and stop beforehand picking up the Zombrex Frank tossed away.

Once they got to the main entrance they were greeted by two Hazmat suited security guards with impact hammers in their hands.

"Aw, shit." Frank managed to say before being blind sided when one of the hazmat suites guys tossed a flash grenade. Hitting him in the face, before falling to the ground and activating blinding everyone.

Velvet was the first to regain her vision and some of her hearing. As she blinks a few times she noticed one of the hazmat suit security guard was a few feet away and was about bash her with impact hammer. She quickly dodges the first swing and barley dodges the second one. The third attempt missed her but accidentally hits Coco sending her flying backwards.

"Um, sorry about that!" Velvet shouts before throwing a punch at Hazmat suit security guard who was unfazed by it.

Meanwhile the second security guard attacks Frank who barley managed to dodge the first swings. He would have gotten him on the second swing, when Chuck intervenes by bashing the back of the guards head with the Defiler. This caused the guard to quickly fall to the ground and crack his mask. He then tries to pick himself up when Frank pieced him with a nail in the back of his exposed neck.

Back with Velvet she finally got back lashed by the guard who finally managed to get a single hit in. Before he could even get the chance to strike her with the hammer a plate flying at a fast velocity hits him right smack in the face. He stumbles a bit before looking up to get hit by a serious of multiple plates hitting him square in the face. The constant bombardment of plates ceased as the hazmat guard finally looked up to see Coco had just ran out of plates to Shoot at him. He took one step forward before getting hit by an electrical current from Velvet, that frys him from the inside out. After the electric current ceases he fall on his knees before slumping over dead on the ground with a small puff of smoke leaving his body.

Once Coco sees that the guard wasn't getting back up she tosses the plate launcher aside and raced over to Velvet. "Hey are you ok?"

"Yea, I took worst hits from pansies." Velvet responds as she took Coco hand when helping her up. "But still thanks for the assistance almost makes up for kicking my dads ass."

"Aw, well the next time I'll kick it, I'll do it a little bit harder." Coco said sarcastically getting a small snicker from Velvet who who rolled her eyes. She then turns around to see Frank was giving a shit eating grin seeing someone flirting with his daughter. Velvet simply flips Frank off as she walks towards the door.

"(Sigh) Kids, these days. Know what I'm saying Chuck?" Frank asked .

"Yep know the feeling." Chuck remarks before making his way to the door.

He then pass Velvet on his way to the door. He reaches for the door and pulls on it a few time to find it locked. "Damn it, it's locked. We need to find a way out of here."

As Chuck looks around for a way to leave a static sound can be heard from one of the dead hazmat guards. Everyone stared at the body till another static sound can be heard. Soon enough everyone realizes it was radio.

 _"Security G249. Your not responding, what's going on up there?"_

No one moved an inch for a few seconds, till Frank bends down and picks up the radio. He held it up to his mouth, looking around the room for a second before responding. "Uh, yeah, we had a slight alarm malfunction up here. All's clear. Situation normal."

For the next few seconds everyone holds their breath before the door lock can be heard coming undone. The man on the other end of the radio then responds.

" _Damn zombie's. Alright, nice work guys"_

The radio then ceases and Frank toss it aside. The four soon make their way out of the Directors office and heads for the security office. Before leaving Coco grabbed one of the impact hammers.

 **Back at the security office**

 **(An hour later)**

The four enters the office when the computer came alive. Frank looks over at the computer to see that a message from the source had just been sent to them. They gathered around the computer as the message slowly sprawls out and Frank read the message out loud.

"I got your evidence Frank and a way to show the other world the evidence. But I'm trapped in the secure lab. I need time to override the security lock to the main lab doors, I'll contact you as soon as I make progress." Frank reads aloud.

"(Sigh) I'll go get the cards." Velvet mutters as she leaves to grab the cards.

A few hours past by and Everyone started to become impatient. They swapped shifts with each other, waiting for the source to send a message. It's currently Chuck and Franks turn leaving Velvet and Coco sitting down on the couch fiddling with their thumbs.

"... So... you killed that guy." Coco stated why'll looking up at Velvet who was inspecting her camera.

"Yep. So I have." She said as she went through the photos she took.

"... You done something like this before?" Coco asked.

"Well yes. Zombies use to be people if you think about it but when it comes to human I only killed only... Five maybe seven humans." Velvet confessed. "What about you, did you ever had to kill another human before?"

"No, well one but he was a Faunas in the White Fang. It was completely in self defense." Coco said with a guilty look on her face.

"I see... actually I've been out of the loop for some time, but didn't the White Fang use to be a Faunas right's group? Since when did They turn to terrorism?" Coco asked.

"Eh about five years ago. Tensions were high and peaceful methods were failing. Then one day an incident in this small town out in Vale was the last straw. It had a mix of humans and Faunas population and yet their was heavy tensions between the two groups. Then one day the town went quiet and no one knew why. So after three day a small Atlas Miltary squadron went to check it out. The town and all inhabitants burned and the soldiers refuse to say why they did it. Soon rumors spread that it was the Faunas who killed them all and burned down the village and now they are roaming bandit clan now." Coco explains.

"Huh... Wait by any chance was this village was called Eftychía?" Velvet asked.

"Um, actually yes, why?" Coco asked completely confused.

"I was an orphan in that Eftychía the day it happened." Velvet explains.

"Really then? Well what happened?" Coco asked sounding more intrigued.

"Same thing that's going on out here. A queen stung this bully of mine why'll he and his cronies were beating on me. Then he died came back and well you already know how it ends." Velvet explains feeling slightly better knowing what happened to the village that she use to call home.

"Sheesh, talk about fact is stranger then fiction. Still if we can find a way back to Remnant then maybe this might stop some more blood shed." Coco suggest only to get a saddened look from Velvet.

"Yea, that if you get back." Velvet said grimly. Coco looked at her with pity. On one hand, she gets it Home was hell for Faunases. On the other hand she couldn't imagine being stuck here forever. Who would lead her team? Fox? She shook her head of the idea of that, even if it sounded hilarious. She looked towards Velvet who was still deep in thought, Coco then slowly raises her arm to place onto Velvet's shoulder to comfort her.

Before she could even place a hand on her shoulder a pen flew by before the sound of the computer turning on and words being written can be heard.

"Hey girls we got a message!" Chuck calls out. Velvet and Coco quickly walked over to the computer to see the message that has been sent.

"Alright, So he finally got our evidence downloaded, problem is he can't hack the doors." Frank explains.

"We should cut the power. Maybe we can get in that way." Coco suggest.

"Not a bad idea, let's see about that." Frank compliments before typing down Coco suggestion.

 _... That's a great idea. I know where you can get some C4 from the security tower and the detonator in storage. But you have to hurry the guards have just been called away and I don't know when they will be back..._

"Alright then, who feel like blowing some shit up." Chuck said as he stretches his arm.

"Sounds easy enough. Let get going." Coco said.

The four soon left the security tower. They ran into a few guards that Chuck and Frank easily took care of. After digging around a bit they soon found the C4 and a few guns. Chuck took the shotgun why'll Frank and Coco took the assault rifle. Velvet took the pistol instead. Once the plastic explosive was secured the four made their way to storage units. It took them awhile till they found the detonator on top of the crates. With detonator and plastic explosive in hand they head to the power room in the live center.

Once inside Chuck begins to arm the device with Frank why'll Velvet and Coco defends them from any zombies that got to close.

"Alright that should do it." Chuck remarks as he place the armed C4 against something that looked important.

"Ok once I arm it, run like hell and we should be good." Chuck remarks as he held the trigger. He then press the trigger and the four immediate ran like hell towards the exit as the bomb slowly beeps.

The four quickly ran out of the power room. As the sound of the C4 begins to rapidly beep. They just raced out of the room before the shock wave of the explosion sends them flying forwards. The four slowly pick themselves up as they turn around to see the fire from the power room was raging on and the lights begin to flicker till the emergency lights activated. The four pull themselves up as they watched the fire burn. As they watched both Frank and Chuck high fived why'll Velvet and Coco fist bumped in congratulations.

"Alright then let's meet your source Franky, kinda wonder what he looks like." Coco comments.

"Eh, I'm sure you find out, and don't call me that please." Frank remarks as the four head down to the the Secure Laboratory.

 **Inside the Secure Laboratory**

 **(Half an hour later)**

The four enter's the secure lab as they looked around with a keen eye. As The cautiously walked through the sound of heels can be heard. Soon a Hispanic woman in a lab coat walked around the corner. On her shoulder was a brown purse that looked exactly like Coco bag.

"It's been awhile, Frank and my little Conetjito" The woman said seductively as she walks forward.

"...I-Isabella, your my scource" Frank said completely dumbfounded by this revelation.

"Oh, Oum. Mum!" Velvet said before racing over to the Isabella and hugging her tightly.

"Wait, Isabella. As in Isabella Keys?" Chuck asked as he approached her with cation.

"Isn't she responsible for the Willamet outbreak?" Coco asked.

"No, that was my brother doing. Not mine." Isabella said in her defense as she hands Coco her bag back.

"Isabel Keys... you work for them?!?" Frank asked sounding shocked and disappointed at the same time.

"Frank, yes I work for them but it's not what you think. I was forced to do it, or go to jail for the crimes of my brother." Isabella explains.

"So this entire time Queens was the main ingredient? Please tell me you tried mum, please tell yo did try." Velvet pleads.

Isabella looked down at Velvet before looking up at Frank before bowing her head in shame. "I tried to make a synthetic, but these... that bruja stole my work. I was so close to figuring it out."

She then looked up at the four. "You need to escort me out of here so I can continue my work and stop this madness once and for all."

 _"Oh my dear I'm afraid that will never happen."_ The loud speaker said emanating from above in the directors office.

Soon a small group of armed guards ran out and aimed their assault weapons at the five. The five did the smart thing and raised their hands in surrender. As the guards slowly approached them Isabella made a run for it and barley managed to get out the door as a few guards shot at her feet.

"... yea not to be rude Velvet, but your mum just bailed on us." Coco said sarcastically as the guards pushed her forward after disarming them and tossing their weapons in a pile near the door.

"Yea, I know." Velvet said as she was pushed forward as well.

" _Oh don't worry ladies and gentlemen. No one escapes alive."_ The famine voice said over the broadcast.

"Oh spare us the Bullshit, you don't care about life's." Chuck said as he rolls his eyes.

" _Oh mr Greene, on the contrary. This is all for the greater good. No one would stop us, even if they knew. Why should the world care about others from a different world dying when their life's save their own?"_ The woman asked sounding sadistic and sonical.

As the four were pushed forward a series of gunshots can be heard as the guards dropped behind the four. They turned around to see Isabella now holding a smoking hand gun was standing by the exit door. As she points the hand gun at the one guard who was still alive but bleeding from the shoulder, the sudden stomping noises of someone y'all caused her to slowly turn around to see a massive Indian man in a red turban with two impact hammers on both arms.

"Kuti" The hulking man man states before knocking her aside sending her flying towards the ground near the four.

Velvet and Frank quickly moved to help her up but stoped when the guard pointed his assault rifle at them.

Isabella managed to pull something from her pocket and slide a flash drive towards the four, making it only halfway. "Here take it, the world must know."

She then passed out and the guard approaches her before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

 _"Oh, poor Isabella Key. Tried to save the world and redeem her family name... bring her to me, we still have uses for her."_ The woman said as the guard makes it inside an elevator. As the four watches as the guard holding Isabella going up the head of security walks forward, crushing the flash drive beneath his feet. The four turned to the hulking man as he gave his sinister smirk why'll cracking his neck.

 **Play Harjit Singh boss battle song.**

The security guard charges forward forwards delivering a powerful punch at Coco who was sent flying back. He then try's to punch Velvet who quickly rolled out of the way. Chuck quickly pulls his shotgun out and shot him in the chest. To his disappointment and shock the head guard walked off the shot when his bulletproof vest stopped the buck shot round.

Coco managed to pull her self up and cracked her neck. She then noticed her handbag was in front of her and quickly reaches for it. She try's to activate it in mini gun mode, but something was wrong. She took a closer look why'll Frank, Velvet, and Chuck were being tossed around like rag dolls. Frank swings his bat at the Head security guards leg empailing it into his unprotected leg. The man growls in pain before turning around and knocking Frank across the room with a hard upper cut.

"Ouch, ugh. Coco I don't think now is the time for you to see if your lip stick fell out." Frank moans as he pick himself up.

"Bite me that not that. My handbag can transform into a Gatling gun but surprise something isn't working." Coco explains as she gives up trying to transform it. "You know what forget it, I don't mind chipping a nail to put this guy down."

She then raced over to the battle only slowing down to pick up her impact hammer. Once equipped she races forward ready to swing. The head of security saw her coming and got ready to swing at her when she slid under his left hook. She quickly spun around before racing forwards and jumping towards the head of security before delivering her own right hook.

The guard stumbles a bit as Coco wailed on him with powerful strikes at his torso. Chuck quickly raced in and bashed at him with the Defiler. After some good concistant swings the head had enough and quickly pounds the ground with both fist sending Coco and Chuck flying backwards. He then races forward and takes a left hook at Coco who barley blocked it with her own impact hammer. Unfortunately it shatters from the stike and would have broken her arm if it wasn't for her Aura. He then raises his arms to smash Coco but she quickly grabbed her handbag and swung it at his leg cause a nasty crack noise to come from his leg. He cry's in pain before kicking Velvet in the gut with his good leg.

He then try's to smash Coco but was stopped when he was hit by a strong electrical current. After he walks it off he turns around to see Velvet holding her lighting gun. She try's to pull the trigger again but found that she just ran out of ammo. She try's pulling the trigger a few times but seeing that it wasn't working she quickly tossed it aside and pulls out her pistol. The head of security quickly raced forward with both arms outstretched. He wasn't running as fast as normal thanks to the injury but fast enough catch Velvet and try to bash her against the wall. As she was held up in the air her camera few upwards and accidentally went off with a bright flash, blinding the head of security causing him to drop Velvet and crash into the wall.

As he struggles to see an enraged Frank raced forward with the assistance of Chuck. The two begins to swing their weapons at the temporary blinded head of security while Coco raced over to check on Velvet.

"Hey Velvet, you alright?" Coco asked as he assists Velvet to her feet.

"No not really, we are fighting a human tank." Velvet replies sarcastically as she managed to get to her feet. "But I think I have an idea."

Velvet then whisper the idea to Coco quickly. She then nods her head and the two put their plan into action. Meanwhile back with Frank and Chuck they took advantage of the blinded enemy, but now that regains his sight he begins to furiously attack them. He sent Frank and Chuck flying backwards with both of their weapons shattered to pieces. He then charges forward to stop on their heads when Coco steps in and upper cuts the head of security in the chin sending him backwards. As he slowly gets up Velvet quickly raced forward with camera in hand.

She then points at his face. "Say cheese l!" She shouts before berating him with a series of powerful flashes.

 _Flash_

"One for the story!"

 _Flash_

"Hm, na, you forgot to smile!"

 _Flash_

"Ah your eyes were close!"

 _Flash_

"One more for the fans!"

 _Flash_

"Fantastic!"

 _Flash_

Velvet took another Flash blinding the Head security guard giving Coco enough time to race forward and smack the guard so hard with her handbag that some of his back molars was sent flying from his mouth landing on the ground behind him. He starts to stumble a bit why'll trying to remain conscious.

The head of security stumbles away as he try's to catch his breath from all the blow the four had put on him. As he struggles to stand he leans against a fragile glass casing holding hundreds of Queens within. Due to his wait the glass breaks and he falls into the casing. He screams as hundreds of Queens stung him from within and out his body. He wave his arms around in a futile effort to kill the Queens till he slouches over dead as a door nail.

The four took a moment to catch their breath before turning to see the security guard holding the unconscious Isabella next to a woman who was wheelchair bound and had a horrific bite mark on her face that looks rather recent.

"Well guess we meet the one finally pulling the strings." Velvet said sarcastically as the four approached. "Got to say that scar is gonna require the same crap my dad use."

"Yea it's a bitch to take honey but I got to ask, why did you do it?" Frank asked.

 _"Yes, studies have shown that taking these drugs will be demoralizing, but you four can't possibly contemplate that I need zombrex any more. I made something more, permanent years ago, thanks to my business partners donation of silver eyes and Isabella's very useful notes."_ The woman said sinisterly.

"A cure? You had a cure this entire time!" Chuck shouts out completely enraged.

 _"Of course we do, or we would have if it wasn't for you and this Belladonna girl we would have more. Still even if we did had it, it still wouldn't be in our interest to release it to the public."_ She said as she looks over at Isabella before looking back at the four. " _Besides none of you are worthy, not really. It was human greed and apathy that brought zombies into being in the first place. The human race deserves the zombie apocalypse. Now look at you four, you attack the very same company that brings you the medicine to heal your loved ones. There going to be another harvest soon, you reap what you sow."_

She then reaches down and presses a button causing an alarm to go off with the line of self destruction activated. She and the guard calmly flees the view of the four. Chuck begins to panic realizing that their was a cure somewhere.

"We got to find it, the cure. It's gotta be in here somewhere!" Chuck said as he frantically looks around.

"Chuck there is no time for this, we have to leave now!" Coco said as he grabs his arm before chuck pulls it away.

"No I need to find it for my daughter, we still have time!" Chuck shouts as he scans the room quickly.

"Chuck we need to get out of here, NOW!!!" Frank shouts as he reaches out and tugs on Chucks jacket. For a moment Chuck thought about it as the sound of the loud speaker counting down to self destruction in the background.

The scene changes to a hidden bombs. They layed dormant before a red beep started. It was slow at first but gradually got faster before finally exploding.

 **Outside the facility**

Back on the ledge Frank and Velvet squatted to get a better picture of the burning facility. As they took photos of the facility. Chuck was contemplating the knowledge he had received from the directors taunt on a motorcycle he had stolen in their escape.

"A cure. Can you imagine the difference that would have made to the whole world." Chuck mumbles as Coco place her hand in Chucks shoulder.

"That may have been a lie, Chuck." Frank answers as he lowers his camera.

"Still, I need to believe that a cure is out there." Chuck said as he got off the bike and walked towards the ledge.

"Well bight side, at least we found the evidence that proves your innocence." Coco said as she flips through the files.

"No one will take our word on what was going on in that place." Velvet said sadly. "All that evidence was destroyed by that security guards."

"... well not all of it." Coco said as she held up a small strange looking device.

"Wait is that, what I think it is?" Velvet asked as she looks closely at the device before it opens up.

"Yep my Beacon scroll." Coco said as she opens it up revealing that it's password required. "And it seems she fiddled around with it."

"Oh, Oum Coco If we had more time I could just kiss you." Velvet comments as she hugs Coco.

"Well, I mean we do have some time." Coco comments.

"Oh for the love of, the password. First, thank you." Chuck said as he rolls his eyes

"Um right, well It would have been 12OA. The address to my favorite shop in Vale. But the password has been changed and the hint is date of where we first met." Coco explains why'll showing the hint written below the password bar.

"Where we first met." Frank mused for a few seconds before snapping his fingers. "I got it, try 09-19-2006."

Coco types down the numbers and the scroll unlocks.

"Hey first try, now hopefully she didn't dick to much around. Took me a year to jailbreak this phone and I don't want to try again." Coco comment's as she checks the scroll to see what's different. She then found a new file marked for Frank.

Coco opens it and inside contains files and records about dealings with the world of Remnant, lists of facilities and factories that has portals back to Remnant, and evidence of a back ally deal with a woman named Cinder and another named Salem. It wasn't incriminating but as Coco scrolls down she found a note containing a set of instructions on how to contact people on remnant.

"Holy shit. This is Fantastic!" Frank shouts with excitement only for a beeping sound to interrupt his excitement. His eyes widened in horror as he realizes that he didn't had any Zombrex.

"Oh, Oum dad." Velvet said as she realized what that beeping sound means. As the two slightly panic for a few moments. Coco tossed Frank a packet of Zombrex.

"Here, this world still needs Frank West more then ever." Coco said as she pulls out her trade mark sunglasses from her bag before adjusting them.

"Oh my Oum, thank you." Velvet said hugging Coco before kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh um, no problem." Coco flusters from the kiss.

"Oh for the love of, Coco can I see your scroll thingy." Chuck said as pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Um, sure." Coco said as she hands the scroll to Chuck. It took Chuck a few minutes to get use to the touchscreen. Once he finally figured out he looked through the contacts till he found a name.

Chuck begins to dial into the scroll phone before placing it against his ear. He listened to the phone ringing on the other side all why'll watching the morning rays slowly light up the surrounding planes. The dial sound cease as a voice answers the phone on the other side.

"...Hello, who is this?" The person asked sounding groggy and tired.

"Am I speaking with Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy in Vale?" Chuck asked as he stares out at the burning facility.

"Yes you are. I'm sorry but can you make this brief... if you haven't seen the news lately I have dead children mixed with living ones who all reappeared on my front lawn with no memory of what had happened." Ozpin answers sounding slightly irritated.

"Well what if I were to tell you that I know what happened to those kids and I had evidence to back my claims." Chuck said as he turns to Frank, Velvet, and Coco.

A brief pause before Ozpin spoke again. "... Then I'll say you now have my full undivided attention, mr?"

"Greene." Chuck said as the screen turns black. "My name is Chuck Greene..."

The screen remains black till letters start to form. It was a brief description of what happened next.

 _On_ _September 29_ _-30, a Phenotrans facility was burned to the ground with heavy censorship on what had happened within..._

 _What little evidence that have escaped to the public was muddled and had little proof to backup claims behind these rumors, but it was believed that four people including Coco Addel, Chuck Greene, Frank West, Velvet West infiltrated the facility and uncovered what really happened inside._

 _Frank and Velvet West posted their findings to the public landing them back into the spotlight. When Phenotrans threatens to blackmail Frank about his daughter, Velvet went public with her true self and denied Phenotrans any chance for blackmail..._

 _Instead of ruining or tarnishing Velvets public image she became more popular then ever and became the apple of the words eye. She went on to graduate from the university of Chicago and followed in her adopted fathers footsteps as a photojournalist..._

 _Frank spent the next few years lookiyfor Isabella before giving up, believing she is now dead. He worked as a photojournalist for a few more years till he ritered and became a college Professor in 2018..._

 _It has been wildly believed that the man who has been framed for the 'Fortunes End outbreak' of Fortune city, Chuck Greene to have died proving his innocents..._

 _After the facility was burned down, rumors spread that he was still alive. For the next decade sightings of a man in a yellow motor cross jacket has been spotted around the globe. It also has been stated that a young woman has been spotted with him as well..._

 _These sightings were played off as Rumors to the public, but every time they have been 'reported' a nearby Phenotrans facility has been broken into or destroyed..._

 _These 'Rumors' will remain just rumors till the Las Perodidos outbreak of 2021 proved to be... accurate. One question that remains on everyone's mind to this day, is what really happened to Isabella Keys after the incident..._

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **I would like to thank all those who have read all my stories. The new and the old. This is my first one shot that is now over 17 and 1/2 thousand words long. So as much as this is a huge monumental stepping stone in my FanFiction career the thanks belongs to you the reader.**

 **So please enjoy the stories that I have written for all to enjoy. I seriously can't have done this with out you. Fav and Fol the story.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


End file.
